Breaking the Gibbs Rule
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: **Title Change**“Do you think they bought it?” she asks. Tony gives her his cocky smirk. “I did.” Deciding to have fun with him, Ziva runs her hand along his boxer clad front.“Yes. I can tell."
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello all...this is my very first NCIS fic...as you can tell by the screen name, for those of you who watch, I'm a One Tree Hill author. I have fallen in love with Tony and Ziva and I think that Under Covers so counted in their relationship lol...this is my spin on it...I ended the chapter in an odd spot...mostly to see how many people want me to continue. So if you like the story, **please review** and tell me. Also, feel free to throw out any ideas that you may have for where to go with this.

* * *

They both know that they shouldn't be enjoying this. They are on an under cover mission for crying out loud. She shouldn't kiss him the way she is, and he shouldn't be reciprocating the way he is. Of course they want their act to be believable, but neither should be enjoying their actions this much.

Ziva breaks the kiss as she is pushed back on the bed by Tony. He whispers something vulgar in her ear, only loud enough for who ever is listening in on their bugged hotel room to hear. Ziva laughs, and returns his vulgar endearments.

Soon enough they are both under sheets, and "undressed" enough to appease each other. Ziva's emerald green nighty is hiked up around her waist, and her arms are out of the thin spaghetti straps and the top is wrapped around her chest.

Tony, of course, is shirtless, and only in his boxers, the sheet is covering him up to his waist. Ziva has to remind herself that this is an undercover mission. But damn, Tony is perfect in every way.

After a few convincing moans, whimpers and sighs; Ziva reaches for the stereo control. She turns on some music, loud enough so that she and Tony can speak at a little above a whisper. She turns her attention to the man above her.

"Do you think they bought it?" she asks.

Tony gives her his cocky smirk. "I did."

Deciding to have fun with him, Ziva runs her hand along his boxer clad front. She gives him a sexy smirk of her own and says, "Yes. I can tell."

He looks down at her and replies, "For your information that is my knee."

"Whatever, you can get off me now," Ziva throws at him. He tells her that he wants to keep it realistic, and she gives in, and rolls them over, "In that case, I prefer it on top."

She can feel his very apparent manhood throbbing on her thigh. She contemplates kneeing him, but leans down and whispers, "That is definitely not your knee."

"Well, I don't have much control over myself when my beautiful 'wife' is lying on top of me, do I _Sophie_?"

Ziva leans down and kisses Tony, deciding that she's ready to show him how she really feels about him. After she breaks the kiss, she sit atop his nether region and watches his face as she grabs her nighty by the bottom and brings it up over her head. She drops it carelessly on the floor, and Tony's mouth falls open.

"Ziva!" Tony whispers sharply, "What are you doing?"

She leans down and whispers, "Ever since I joined the team I have wondered what it would be like to be with you. I can not act like I am not attracted to you anymore." Tony looks up at her shocked, he listens as she continues, "I want to be with you, _Sean Paul_."

She searches his eyes as he takes in all the information, and is taken off guard when he attacks her mouth with his. They kiss as though it is their first time. When he breaks the kiss, he threads his hand through Ziva's dark curly hair and whispers, "It's about time. I don't know how much longer I would have held out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, thanks so much for all the kind reviews. Not much to this chapter, but enough to tide you guys over. This is mostly Tiva smut, but I don't think anyone will be complaining...only 5 more days !! I'm so excited.

Anyways, leave me your thoughts in a review...and possibly more ideas...cause this is my first NCIS story...so I'll take all the help I can get.

-Krystle

* * *

_She searches his eyes as he takes in all the information, and is taken off guard when he attacks her mouth with his. They kiss as though it is their first time. When he breaks the kiss, he threads his hand through Ziva's dark curly hair and whispers, "It's about time. I don't know how much longer I would have held out."_

Ziva smiles, and runs one of her hands down his toned chest. There is something about Tony that she just can't resist. Sure 90% of the time he is an arrogant womanizing man, but the last 10% she is positive is a sweet side; a side that wants to be loved and wants to give love as well. She hates that she's let her guard down and has fallen for him.

Tony flips positions and rests comfortably between Ziva's thighs. She brings her arms up around his neck and plays with the ends of his hair. "I told you I prefer it on top, Tony."

"Well, sweet cheeks, I've wanted to pin you since you first walked into the squad room. Let me have my fun, Zee-vah."

Ziva moans lightly when DiNozzo's mouth assaults her neck; she will no doubt have a bruise there in a few hours. She playfully grinds her lower half against Tony's and the man moans into her neck.

Tony's hands run over Ziva's body, he sits up and stares down at the woman beneath him. She's beautiful; always has been, but even more so now. He takes in every inch of her; from the tiny freckles on the side of her breasts, to the scar she has on her stomach. Every inch of her is flawless.

"Tony, why are you staring at me like that?" Ziva asks, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

He shakes his head lightly at the young woman. "You're beautiful, Ziva. I'm admiring you."

"I am sure that you have had better looking woman, Tony."

"No one can come close to the way you look right now; and no one ever will."

"You are pretty amazing yourself, Special Agent DiNozzo. Now, please kiss me," Ziva requests, grabbing his wandering hand and pulling the helpless man down to her.

He kisses her waiting lips once and pulls away, "With pleasure Miss David."

As their kissing escalates, Ziva becomes restless. She slides her hands in the waistband of Tony's boxers and pushes them down over his hips, and brings her legs up to push them down to where he can kick them off. She runs her fingers teasingly up and down Tony's toned body.

Tony's hands begin to wonder over Ziva's nude body, and he cups one of her breasts and gently squeezes, receiving a moan of approval from his Israeli vixen below him.

"God, Tony, must you tease me?" Ziva asks.

"I want to take my time, Zi."

"I do like to be cherished, but please, be quick about taking your time."

"I can't make any promises."

Soon they lapse back into silence, and Tony begins his journey across Ziva's body. He kisses his way from her neck down her stomach and makes sure to give her center special attention, smiling when she moans out his name.

"Tony, please…"

Knowing what she is pleading, he ventures back up her body. Before he penetrates her he asks about protection; she tells him that she is on birth control. Ziva rubs her wet core along Tony's shaft, and he nearly explodes. Feeling her ready for him, he locks his lips to her and thrusts into her.


End file.
